


Juntos

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Rin no tiene dudas sobre cuál es su sueño, pero no sabe si podrá cumplirlo. Por eso quiere ayudar a Haru a encontrar uno, porque su sueño dejaría de serlo si no estuvieran juntos.





	

Pese a que quizá se pareciera más a un delfín, para Rin, Haru siempre fue como un pájaro.

Un pájaro que de vez en cuando volaba a su lado, al que no le importaba estar con él durante un rato, pero que siempre se acababa marchando, porque al fin y al cabo Haru era libre y él había comprendido con el paso del tiempo que ni podía ni quería enjaularle.

Por eso no lo intentó más. De todas formas había sido Haruka, quien lo ató a él y Rin se había acostumbrado a que algo dentro de él estuviera unido a Haru. Y aun así siempre temió que algún día Haru echara a volar sin previo aviso, el lazo que les unía se deshiciese  y Rin cayese, quedando perdido y desorientado.

De vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirarle y a veces enrojecía cuando se descubría pensando lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, pero ¿A quién podrían no gustarle esos ojos? De pequeño creía que eran como el mar, pero en realidad eran como el cielo, un cielo en el que creyó que siempre había oportunidad de ser libre.

Y entonces llegaron las nubes y, a gritos, Haru le explicó que no sabía cuál era su sueño y Rin, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, llegó a creer que no era importante para él, que no podría ayudarle.

Aun así no se rindió, porque, hiciese lo que hiciese Haru, seguía unido a él.

Durante el viaje, los ojos de Rin se iluminaron un par de veces al pensar que, si había aceptado ir a Australia con él, quizá Haru aún le apreciaba, quizá aún podrían encontrar un sueño juntos.

Pero al verle observar sin un ápice de ilusión el mar, tuvo ganas de dejar de intentarlo.

Por algún motivo no lo hizo, quizá aún tenía esperanzas de que Haru volviese a ser el mismo de siempre, o a lo mejor tan solo era el egoísmo en estado puro lo que le llevaba a intentar ayudarle, para que así él mismo pudiese estar tranquilo.

Aunque, la verdad, cuando Haru estaba a su lado, nunca estaba tranquilo. Esa calma que caracterizaba al chico le irritaba, le ponía nervioso y hacía algo se removiese en su estómago en contra de su voluntad. Pero prefería seguir sintiendo cosas extrañas antes que tener que preocuparse por él.

Así que siguió intentándolo. Le daría todas las capas de consuelo que necesitase hasta que sus ojos volviesen a estar pintados con el mismo brillo azul de antes. Si hiciese falta, le guiaría por el camino hasta que pudiese caminar otra vez solo y empezasen de nuevo con su particular competición.

Y cuando le vio frente a la piscina, con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de seguridad, no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Oye, Rin―dijo Haru más tarde, con una sonrisa que hizo que algo cálido se extendiera por el pecho de Rin―, yo también lo he encontrado.

Rin se controló para no abrazarle y, tras estar un momento callado, esbozó una sonrisa.

―¿Y cuál es?―preguntó, alzando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa.

―Nadar―respondió simplemente.

Y, aunque ya se lo esperaba, Rin no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo. Pese a que continuó mirando al infinito cuando Rin soltó una carcajada llena de alegría, Haru buscó distraídamente su mano.

Él solo quería ser libre para perseguir su sueño y Rin solo quería cumplirlo junto a él. Todo les iba a ir bien.


End file.
